


The end realm

by rose_among_thorns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Dream Smp, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Exile, Headcanon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Minecraft, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Random & Short, Semi-Canonical Character, Short Stories, dream team, fun little project, ill probably never finish this, lmanberg, lore ig, non Canon, yes im a huge loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_among_thorns/pseuds/rose_among_thorns
Summary: Ranboo before joining the SMP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	The end realm

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THIS ENDERMEN WEAR CLOTHING BECAUSE IT MAKES MORE SENSE HAHA

It's dark.

It's always so dark.

There sat Ranboo, lying on the cold, sand colored end stone. His back, brushed up against a tall chorus tree as he fiddled and fixed the crown made of gold atop his head. The crown was bright compared to the dim lighting of the end. It would shine and reflect across the quiet islands. He had found gold in a chest and had accidently crafted this gorgeous crown.

A long and shaky sigh arose from his lungs, cutting off the silence for a mere few seconds. Staring up at the dark void above him, Ranboo wondered what the sky looked like in the overworld. He had heard that it was a breathtaking shade of blue but some had said it was red with hints of yellows, oranges and pinks. Whatever color the sky was, he couldn't imagine it. It was too much to think about. A sky being any other color that pitch black seemed impossible! The only shades he had ever seen were purples, blacks, pinks, a little bit of red and green from his eyes and whatever color the end stone was.

He couldn't trust the whispers from other endermen. I mean, endermen who made it to the overworld or even the nether, never came back. So it's all just rumors, maybe the sky was really just a void everywhere. Heck, even other realms could be a lie! However, the elder endermen protested against the idea. They have said to have once lived in the overworld as smaller but smarter creatures. They could build, eat, hunt..

Many don't believe in the theory that we endermen originated from another world, it just doesn't make sense. Ranboo decided to drop the idea, leaving the mystery for another day. Instead he wanted to sit and think about things that made sense. His thoughts were easily washed away as he continued onto a new topic.

Ranboo has always been a strange one. He wasn't as aggressive compared to everyone else. Only half of his skin and hair resembled that of an enderman. His eyes were two different colors. One being a poisonous shade of green and the other was a chaotic looking crimson. He had always wondered why he was so different. Anyhow, he wasn't so well respected in the end. Either for being a freak or because he was a child. Ranboo was definitely younger than the other creatures, a bit shorter than them too. Endermen didn't really know what to do with a teenager, especially one that appeared to be a hybrid of some sort.

And so, Ranboo would sit alone. Today he was at one of the emptier end cities. There were only a few others present, most of them teleported from place to place opposed to staying in one area. The only noises that could be heard was his own breath as well as distant footsteps and screeches. Ranboo wrapped his hand around the chorus tree behind him and used it to pull himself up. He looked at the the skyscraper looking building to his left. The end city was quite large. He thought to himself, not being able to remember if he had explored this structure yet. There was always chests with piles of interesting loot inside the end cities that were always dusty, they had never been opened in a long period of time.

Ranboo was the only one who had an interest in the items inside. He would collect them and place the valuables inside a chest of his own that he had stolen. Ranboo took a minute to stretch before strolling over to the entrance of the end city. Of course, he could've just teleported but he had all the time in the world and teleporting sometimes made him feel sick for an odd reason, and he didn't want to take that chance.

Ranboo arrived at the corridor of the end city that was guarded by two shulkers. The shulkers payed no attention to the enderman and allowed him to pass through without conflict. Shulkers never really had a purpose other than to stand at the doorway. They didn't attack him or anything. Anyhow, Ranboo walked into the building, immediately stomping up the stairs. He knew his way around, almost all of the end cities were built the same. A few steps later, he was at a small room. The small room was a little cramped, but it only had one thing in it, a single chest.

Ranboo placed his hand on the chest lid. He whipped his hand back to his chest as he noticed the piles of dust that covered the top of the chest. "Gross," He whispered under his breath before using his sleeve to wipe off the dust. He shook his sleeve, trying to get the dust off of his own sleeve and it semi-worked. Ranboo turned his attention back to the chest. "New chest!" He said cheerfully, grabbing back at the wooden chest before him.

Swiftly, he tugged open the chest with a loud creak. Peering inside of the now open chest, he found diamond armor along with a few tools. He hesitantly picked up the heavy chestplate, examining it. "What the hell is this?" He questioned out loud as if someone was listening to him speak. He spun the chestplate in his hands, drawing his finger over each dent and scratch he found find. This new item seemed pretty delicate so he tried to be careful with it, but he couldn't contain his excitement, he had found new loot!

He tried figuring out what it could be. Finally trying to put it on as if it were a shirt. And to his surprise, it fit quite well! It was heavy but boy was it pretty. He used the purple stained windows as a mirror. Looking at his reflection, he enjoyed the chestplate. He shifted the chestplate around for more comfort when he felt a small prick in the back. Alarmed, he threw off the chestplate. It landed on the ground with a hard clang.

Ranboo sighed, kneeling down the pick the chestplate back up. He reached into the underside of the chestplate, wondering what poked him. He felt something and pulled it out. It was a feather. Ranboo had never seen a feather, let alone heard of one. Again, he questioned the item in his fingers. He looked back in the chest curiously. In the depths of the dark chest, there was a bottle of ink and a book. He picked them up carefully before setting them down on the violet bricks underneath him.

He opened the book. The first page read:  
𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩, 𝘪𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘬.  
𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮.  
𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘺𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘫𝘰𝘣 𝘰𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘰𝘯.  
𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘦.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.  
𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘭, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶.  
𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 "𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘌𝘯𝘥."

"Defeat the dragon?" Ranboo read back, "Free the End? Portal? Dream-Who is Dream?" Ranboo turned to the next page only to see empty pages. What? No! He needed answers. What the hell is this? He wanted to meet this Dream person. He needed to meet Dream. Something about this guy, who he had never heard of, was odd. He felt drawn towards the portal and before he knew it, he blacked out.

When he woke up, there he was, on the main island. Wearing the diamond armor, sword that dripped of purple ooze in his hand, a glowing portal before him, the ender dragon was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, he put the pieces together. He became stressed and overwhelmed, blacked out and basically was sleep walking while killing the ender dragon. He looked around, endermen staring directly at him, shock and maybe even fear in their dark faces. He ignored them. Taking the book out of his pocket, reading it again.

"If I go through here, Dream will kill me," He spoke in a quiet and shaky tone. He shook his head, tearing the page from the book then roughly shoving it in his pocket as he climbed onto the bedrock outline of the portal. Looking down into it, it looked magical and like it was dragging him in. It swirled of bright colors, teals and yellows that he'd never seen. He gazed at the portal beneath him, deciding once and for all. He threw his armor and sword onto the purple stained ground, keeping only the book. 

Closing his eyes, he let himself fall through the portal.

He gasped, opening his eyes quickly as he sat up in a panic.

Looking around at his new surroundings. Green blades of grass underneath him, tall spruce trees in every direction that blocked his view and sky, it was the blue sky! He smiled, not hearing the steps from behind him.

The loud noise of a sword being drawn was too fast for Ranboo to react. There was a dark sword pressed against his neck, the sword was close, letting drips of blood seep out of his body. "Who the hell are you?" The thing behind him questioned. Ranboo was too startled to speak, he opened his mouth to talk but only small breaths and stutters would come out. The thing aggressively grabbed his collar, turning Ranboo around to face him.

Ranboo looked at it's face. It wasn't an enderman. It was something with pale skin, it was smaller than an enderman, tuffs of dirty blond hair stuck out of a green hood. Yeah, it had a green hoodie on, with dark trousers, bandages and belts were wrapped around here and there. But one thing caught Ranboo's attention, it didn't have eyes? Rather what looked like a mask covered most of it's face, leaving only a twisted frown.

Ranboo was pinned down onto the dirt by it's foot, sword still at Ranboo's neck. Ranboo shivered in his place, slightly regretting leaping through the portal. The thing moved closer, accidently digging it's foot deeper into Ranboo's stomach. The thing hummed, taking it's free hand to move the mask onto the side, bringing down the hood with it. Under the mask revealed the thing's eyes, they reminded Ranboo of the green jewels he'd found in an end city once.

"Dream," Another voice spoke. The thing wasn't startled by the voice like Ranboo was. The thing turned it's head to face the other voice, "What are you doing, Niki?" The thing scoffed. Niki, another being that looked the same species as the thing, stepped forward. Tugging on the thing's green sleeve, "He seems powerless, leave him be Dream," This voice, Niki's voice, was more sweet and soft, it made Ranboo feel more at ease but the mention of the name Dream, made him tense up.

"A-are you Dream?" Ranboo asked quietly, trying to speak but the pressure on his body made it difficult. The thing sighed, taking his foot up and removing the sword from his neck. Ranboo backed up against a tree. The thing nodded it's head, "Yeah, I'm Dream. Now who are you?" Dream questioned, Niki stood by his side, a little confused.

"Book! I saw the page in this book, you wrote it, in the end," Ranboo almost shouted, taking the book from his pocket, pointing at it while he talked. "The end?" Niki asked hesitantly, "You went to the end?" She looked surprised but Ranboo was the opposite. "Oh no," Ranboo shook his head, "I'm from the end!" He smiled, not knowing the shocked and confused looks from the two people in front of him.

"An enderman hybrid? You killed your queen, the ender dragon," Dream said coldly, sheathing his sharp sword. Ranboo just nodded his head to each of Dream's and Niki's questions.

Ranboo's questions were also answered in the process.

He was in the territory of the "Dream SMP", most people from the overworld were humans.

"This has been fun, but I have to get going," Dream said, pulling his hood over his head as well as placing the smiling mask back over his bright eyes. Niki nodded, "Okay! I'll take Ranboo from here," Niki spoke calmly, watching Dream throw a pearl and disappear. "Humans can teleport too?" Ranboo asked, eyes lighting up in amusement. Niki laughed, reaching out a hand to Ranboo. "It's an ender pearl, they're items that we throw to teleport us places, they drop from endermen," She smiles while lifting Ranboo up, who had a fearful expression. Niki tilted her head in confusion and worry, "Is something the matter Ranboo?"

Ranboo tried not showing fear but he blurted out, "Please don't kill me for an ender pearl." Niki scratched her head and smiled, "Haha, of course not. Sorry for scaring you."


End file.
